


Due strade che si intrecciano

by gloriabourne



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Hopeful Ending, M/M, Smut, post-stagione 1
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriabourne/pseuds/gloriabourne
Summary: Era strano.In quei mesi era cambiato tutto, ma era come se non fosse cambiato niente.[...]





	Due strade che si intrecciano

 

 

 

**Due strade che si intrecciano**

 

 

 

 

Era strano.

In quei mesi era cambiato tutto, ma era come se non fosse cambiato niente.

Alla fine, si erano ritrovati sempre immersi nella stessa merda.

E forse Spadino aveva avuto l'idea più furba chiedendo sia a lui che a Lele di vedersi e di cercare un accordo, ma Aureliano continuava a essere diffidente.

Lo era sempre stato, in realtà. E poi c'era stata sua sorella, il suo stesso sangue, che aveva ammazzato la sua donna e lo era diventato ancora di più.

Quando anche la tua famiglia di tradisce, inizi a non fidarti più nemmeno di te stesso.

Quindi, a conti fatti, Spadino aveva avuto l'unica idea possibile e questo Aureliano lo doveva riconoscere, ma non si fidava di nessuno.

Non si fidava di Lele, che quando le cose avevano iniziato a mettersi male aveva messo in mezzo suo padre e poi era entrato in polizia.

Non si fidava di Spadino, che per mesi aveva finto di essergli amico quando in realtà provava qualcosa di ben più profondo.

Non si fidava nemmeno più di sé stesso, che aveva avuto l'occasione di uccidere entrambi ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di premere il grilletto.

"Ti fidi di lui?" chiese a un certo punto, rivolto a Spadino.

Lele era appena uscito dal bar in cui si erano incontrati e Aureliano, preso da chissà quale paura, sentiva il bisogno di non essere il solo a non fidarsi più di chi gli stava intorno.

Spadino scosse la testa. "No. Ma onestamente, Aurelià, che scelta abbiamo?"

Aureliano fece una smorfia distogliendo lo sguardo.

Già, che scelta avevano?

Lele era nei casini quanto loro, ed ora che era in polizia era meglio tenerselo dalla loro parte che contro di loro.

"Quello stronzo c'ha traditi, te lo ricordi vero? Suo padre t'avrebbe ammazzato se non mi fossi messo in mezzo" disse Aureliano, con una punta di rabbia nella voce.

Che poi, rabbia per cosa? In fondo, anche lui aveva accettato quell'assurda idea di rimettersi a fare comunella. Se c'era qualcuno con cui doveva prendersela, poteva farlo con sé stesso.

"Pure io e te non stavamo proprio in buoni rapporti fino a poco fa, eppure non mi pare che ci siamo puntati una pistola contro appena ci siamo visti" gli fece notare Spadino.

"È diverso, Spadì" rispose Aureliano, senza in realtà farsi troppe domande sul perché considerasse la loro una situazione diversa.

Spadino annuì, mentre si rigirava tra le mani una palla da biliardo.

Sapeva che Aureliano aveva ragione. La loro era sempre stata una situazione diversa.

Il fatto era che lui ne era sempre stato consapevole, Aureliano invece no.

Lui aveva sempre saputo di provare qualcosa per Aureliano che andava l'oltre l'amicizia e gli affari loschi che avevano in ballo.

Spadino si era innamorato di lui e ne aveva pagato le conseguenze, buttando nel cesso tutto il loro rapporto il giorno in cui si era fatto avanti.

Non capiva invece per quale motivo per Aureliano fosse diverso. Non capiva se ci fosse semplicemente un senso di lealtà più profondo nei suoi confronti, dato dal fatto che a un certo punto si erano ritrovati a dover affrontare la situazione da soli. Oppure se ci fosse dell'altro.

Ingenuamente, Spadino sperava che Aureliano avesse riflettuto su ciò che era successo, su ciò che Spadino aveva detto e fatto e che avesse cambiato idea al riguardo.

Si sentiva un cretino anche solo a pensarlo, ma in fondo già gli era toccato essere zingaro e frocio. Essere un cretino era solo una voce in più sulla lista.

"Il matrimonio come va?" chiese Aureliano a un certo punto, più per cambiare argomento che perché fosse davvero interessato.

Spadino si strinse nelle spalle. "Va come deve andare. In realtà, un po' meglio da quando mio fratello è fuori dalle palle. Angelica è più tranquilla, anche se non lo dice. Forse ha paura di offendermi, ma non ha capito che pure io sono più tranquillo senza di lui. Sembrava interessato alla mia vita matrimoniale più di me, e Angelica era un po' turbata da 'sta cosa."

Aureliano si fece scappare un sorrisetto quasi di scherno, prima di dire: "Ci tieni a lei, eh?"

"È mia moglie" rispose Spadino, come se fosse una spiegazione ovvia.

"Ma li leggi i giornali? La guardi la TV? Non è mica così scontato. È pieno di gente che se ne frega delle mogli."

"Io no. Angelica è una brava ragazza, è un'alleata e soprattutto una buona amica. Forse l'unica che mi è rimasta" disse Spadino.

Di amici non ne aveva mai avuti, a dire il vero.

Era sempre stato circondato da persone che gli stavano vicino solo per interesse. E anche quando aveva pensato di aver trovato l'amicizia in Aureliano e Lele, le cose erano finite male. Perché, di nuovo, non erano mai stati veramente amici. Erano solo persone con interessi comuni, che avevano bisogno di una mano per realizzare i propri scopi.

Con Angelica era stato diverso.

Erano stati obbligati a stare insieme, a sposarsi, a condividere una vita quando in realtà nessuno dei due era interessato a farlo. E così, appoggiarsi l'uno all'altra era stata l'unica via d'uscita per sopportare una situazione che aveva messo entrambi in gabbia.

E alla fine erano diventati amici. Davvero.

"Un'amica, addirittura?" chiese Aureliano, con quel tono di voce che usava sempre quando voleva sfottere qualcuno.

Ma quella volta c'era nascosto molto di più in quella frase.

Non voleva sfottere Spadino perché era diventato amico della donna che era stato obbligato a sposare. Anzi, lo invidiava.

Fino a poco tempo prima, anche lui aveva avuto un'amica. Poi sua sorella l'aveva ammazzata, togliendogli l'unica persona che gli era rimasta accanto.

Quindi più che desiderio di sfotterlo, in quella frase si celava un'invidia che mai avrebbe creduto di provare per Spadino e per la sua vita.

E poi - Aureliano doveva ammetterlo almeno a sé stesso - c'era un po' di gelosia.

Gelosia perché fino a qualche mese prima, Spadino aveva fatto affidamento su di lui quando qualcosa non andava. Mentre ora - ora che tutto era andato a puttane, e un po' pure per colpa sua - Spadino l'aveva sostituito con Angelica.

"È l'unica che sa tutto di me e mi accetta comunque" disse Spadino, sputando fuori una verità che faceva male ma che non poteva continuare a tenersi dentro.

Angelica ormai sapeva tutto di lui. Un po' l'aveva capito da sola, un po' glielo aveva confessato Spadino una sera in cui era abbastanza ubriaco da non avere più filtri tra cervello e bocca.

E nonostante tutto, lei lo accettava e gli voleva bene.

Gli voleva bene davvero, anche quando si ritrovavano a fare sesso - mai perché lo volessero davvero, ma semplicemente perché la madre di Spadino aveva fatto pressione sull'avere dei bambini - e Spadino immaginava di stringere fianchi decisamente più spigolosi di quelli di Angelica. E Angelica questo lo sapeva, ma lo accettava.

Anzi, una volta aveva detto a Spadino di sapere che era lui quello nella posizione più difficile, era lui quello che soffriva di più perché doveva andare a letto con una persona per cui non provava nemmeno un briciolo di attrazione. E lei gli voleva così bene che la distruggeva vederlo soffrire.

Quella era stata la sera in cui Spadino si era reso conto di essere fortunato ad averla come moglie. Si era reso conto che sarebbe potuta andare peggio, sarebbe potuto finire con una donna che avrebbe raccontato i fatti loro a tutta la famiglia. Invece era finito con una brava ragazza, incastrata quanto lui in un matrimonio che non voleva, ma che allo stesso tempo cercava di tirare fuori il buono da quella unione.

E di questo Spadino gliene sarebbe sempre stato grato.

"Non deve essere facile per lei" disse Aureliano.

"Cosa? Accettare il fatto che sono frocio? Sai, Aurelià, mica sono tutti stronzi come te."

Aureliano puntò lo sguardo su di lui, pronto a rispondere a quella provocazione, ma non fece in tempo a dire nulla perché una ragazza era appena entrata nel locale.

"Aurelià, nei hai ancora per molto?" chiese la ragazza.

Spadino la fissò per un momento.

Aveva i lineamenti delicati, mascherati bene da una buona dose di trucco e sembrava avere più o meno la sua età.

"No. Cinque minuti e arrivo, aspettami in macchina" rispose Aureliano.

La ragazza annuì e uscì dal locale senza dire altro.

"Si chiama Viola. È la figlia di uno dei miei uomini" disse Aureliano, preso da un'improvvisa necessità di dare delle spiegazioni a Spadino.

Non sapeva per quale motivo sentisse quel bisogno, eppure quella frase era uscita dalla sua bocca prima che lui riuscisse a fermarla.

"Te la scopi?" chiese Spadino, riportando lo sguardo su di lui.

"Che te ne frega se me la scopo?"

Spadino si strinse nelle spalle. "Così, era tanto per parlare. Di solito non ti interessi alle famiglie di quelli che lavorano per te. Se ti sei interessato a lei, ci sarà un motivo."

Aureliano spostò lo sguardo, sentendosi quasi colpevole per quello che stava per dire, perché in fondo sapeva che Spadino ancora ci soffriva per come erano andate le cose tra loro. Poi sospirò e disse: "Sì. Ogni tanto me la scopo."

Spadino abbassò lo sguardo.

In fondo sapeva che Aureliano non era mai stato suo e non era la prima volta che veniva a conoscenza di ciò che faceva nella sua vita privata, ma faceva male comunque.

"Non è poi molto diverso da quello che fai tu con tua moglie" disse ancora Aureliano, quasi come se quella frase servisse a pulirsi la coscienza.

Spadino sorrise. "Già, hai ragione. A proposito, Angelica è incinta."

Lo disse con orgoglio, sentendosi potente perché nonostante tutto alla fine anche lui era riuscito a portare a termine quel compito per cui sua madre aveva fatto pressioni per tanto tempo.

Aureliano serrò la mascella, sentendosi improvvisamente teso per quella notizia.

"Beh, allora congratulazioni" disse uscendo dal locale, lasciandosi dietro di sé Spadino che lo guardava andare via.

In realtà, Aureliano era davvero felice per Spadino.

Era convinto che sarebbe stato un buon padre, che - a causa di tutto ciò che la sua famiglia gli aveva imposto - avrebbe cercato di amare quel bambino per quello che era e che, per quanto possibile, gli avrebbe fatto prendere le proprie scelte senza intromettersi.

Sarebbe stato un padre iperprotettivo probabilmente - soprattutto se avesse avuto una figlia femmina - ma sarebbe stato anche gentile e amorevole. Perché in fondo Spadino era così.

Lo era stato con lui, sicuramente lo sarebbe stato anche con un bambino.

Eppure, una parte di lui non aveva reagito bene a quella notizia.

Una parte di lui si era immobilizzata sentendo Spadino dire che sarebbe diventato padre, e Aureliano proprio non capiva il perché.

O forse lo capiva ma era troppo spaventato per ammetterlo.

 

 

I baci di Viola sulla sua pelle, gli avevano sempre fatto un bell'effetto. Come i baci di ogni donna con cui era stato, in realtà.

E che non si dicesse che Aureliano Adami era un amante passivo e poco focoso. Ogni bacio, ogni carezza servivano solo a scaldarlo e incendiarlo di più.

O almeno, era stato così fino a quel momento.

"Guarda che succede, Aurelià. Sei stressato ultimamente" disse Viola, mentre si stendeva sull'altro lato del letto e si accendeva una sigaretta.

Aureliano rimase immobile, a domandarsi per quale motivo quella volta i baci di Viola non gli avessero fatto nessun effetto.

"Ne vuoi una?" chiese la ragazza allungandogli il pacchetto di Marlboro e un accendino.

Aureliano la ignorò e si alzò dal letto, rivestendosi in fretta.

"Dove vai?" chiese lei.

"A fare un giro. Non aspettarmi sveglia" disse Aureliano prima di uscire.

Razionalmente, sapeva che Viola aveva ragione. Sono cose che capitano.

Ma non a lui. A lui, Aureliano Adami, non potevano capitare.

Soprattutto perché era ben consapevole che non fosse lo stress il problema.

C'era stato un momento in cui Viola gli aveva baciato il collo e lui aveva chiuso gli occhi. E per un attimo, quei baci gli avevano provocato qualcosa. Solo per un attimo, giusto il tempo di rendersi conto che - mentre se ne stava sdraiato nel suo letto con gli occhi chiusi - nella sua mente erano tornati i ricordi di ciò che si erano detti lui e Spadino quel giorno e di tutte le cose che avevano combinato insieme mesi prima.

Preso dalla rabbia, tirò un calcio al cestino della spazzatura a bordo strada rovesciandolo a terra.

Non poteva farlo. Spadino non doveva permettersi di entrare nella sua testa e condizionargli la vita in quel modo.

Ma in realtà, Aureliano sapeva che Spadino non aveva colpe. Era il suo cervello che faceva tutto da solo senza che lui potesse comandarlo.

O forse semplicemente il cervello seguiva gli ordini di un altro organo che Aureliano non aveva nemmeno intenzione di considerare. Non dopo che quella vita di merda gli aveva tolto quasi tutte le persone a cui teneva.

Prese il cellulare dalla tasca e, senza nemmeno pensarci - convinto che se ci avesse pensato troppo, non l'avrebbe fatto -, telefonò a Spadino.

Non sapeva nemmeno bene cosa dirgli, ma sentiva il bisogno di parlarci. Vederlo, se possibile.

"Che c'è?" rispose Spadino, con un tono di voce estremamente basso.

Solo in quel momento Aureliano si rese conto che era piena notte.

"Ciao. Che per caso sei impegnato? Hai da fare?" chiese Aureliano.

"A parte dormire, dici?" scherzò Spadino.

Aureliano sorrise per la battuta.

"Dimmi dove sei. Ti raggiungo" disse Spadino dopo qualche secondo.

"Ci vediamo a Ostia, solito posto" disse Aureliano prima di interrompere la telefonata.

Non sapeva nemmeno cosa avrebbe detto a Spadino quando lo avrebbe raggiunto.

Non poteva di certo dirgli che lo aveva chiamato lì senza un motivo preciso, solo perché voleva vederlo.

Ma per il momento non voleva preoccuparsene.

Voleva solo rimanere a fissare il mare.

 

 

Quando Spadino arrivò, Aureliano se ne stava ancora in piedi sulla spiaggia a fissare il mare.

Poco più in là, un gruppo di ragazzini ubriachi stavano correndo sulla spiaggia mentre l'unica ragazza del gruppo li guardava e rideva ogni volta che uno di loro si inciampava e cadeva a terra.

Aureliano si domandò che tipo di famiglia avessero quei ragazzi. Si domandò se, con una famiglia diversa, anche lui avrebbe potuto avere un'adolescenza spensierata come la loro.

Spadino, intanto, era sceso dalla sua macchina e si era avvicinato a lui senza dire nulla, aspettando che fosse Aureliano a parlare.

"Oggi m'hai detto che Angelica è incinta" disse Aureliano dopo un po', tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul mare.

Spadino lo fissò per un attimo, domandandosi dove volesse arrivare. "Sì. E quindi?"

"Quindi vuol dire che ogni tanto te la scopi."

"Beh, è così che si fanno i bambini" rispose Spadino, sempre più confuso.

Avrebbe voluto chiedere ad Aureliano cosa gli passava per la testa, ma lo conosceva troppo bene e sapeva che aveva bisogno dei suoi tempi, altrimenti si sarebbe sentito messo alle strette, si sarebbe chiuso a riccio e avrebbe smesso di parlare. Così, si limitò a rispondere a quello che diceva.

"Come fai ad andare a letto con qualcuno che non ti piace? Che proprio non ti provoca nulla?" disse Aureliano a un certo punto.

Spadino sospirò.

La verità era che quelle poche volte che era andato a letto con Angelica, nella sua mente c'era sempre stato solo Aureliano. Ma questo ovviamente non poteva dirglielo.

"Chiudo gli occhi e penso ad altro" rispose semplicemente.

"E ci riesci?"

"A quanto pare..."

"Non ti fa innervosire? Cioè pensare ad altro, ma comunque sapere che non sei con chi vorresti? Come cazzo fai a riuscirci?" chiese Aureliano.

Dicendo quelle parole, si rese conto davvero di cosa gli era successo poche ore prima.

Si rese conto davvero che non aveva semplicemente pensato a Spadino perché era rimasto in qualche modo colpito dall'incontro di quel pomeriggio. Aveva pensato a Spadino perché una parte di lui - quella che per mesi aveva cercato di nascondere - avrebbe voluto che al posto di Viola ci fosse proprio Spadino.

Ma lui non era bravo a immaginare le cose, a immergersi completamente nella fantasia. In qualche modo restava sempre ancorato alla realtà e continuava a percepire su di sé un corpo troppo esile per essere quello di Spadino.

E così si era innervosito, si era incazzato.

Prima con Viola, che continuava a baciarlo sperando di cambiare la situazione.

Poi con Spadino, che inconsapevolmente aveva fatto emergere quella parte di lui e aveva fatto in modo che iniziasse a dubitare dei suoi sentimenti nei confronti di qualcuno che aveva sempre avuto problemi a definire amico, figurarsi altro.

E poi con sé stesso, che era finito a fare gli stessi pensieri di quei _froci di merda_ che aveva giudicato per tanto tempo.

"All'inizio non è facile, ma dopo un po' ci fai l'abitudine" disse Spadino.

Aureliano rimase in silenzio, combattuto tra il confessare i suoi dubbi a Spadino - almeno lui avrebbe potuto capirlo - e il voltarsi e tornarsene a casa.

"Aurelià, che sono tutte ste domande?" chiese Spadino, abbandonando il proposito di non intromettersi troppo.

Arrivato a quel punto, Aureliano si era esposto anche troppo ma senza rivelare davvero nulla e se Spadino non avesse fatto qualche domanda di certo Aureliano non avrebbe detto altro.

Aureliano sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo.

Normalmente, di fronte a una situazione come quella, se ne sarebbe andato senza dire niente. Ma il tono di Spadino era preoccupato, come se avesse capito che qualcosa lo tormentava e volesse solo farlo stare meglio.

E a conti fatti, Spadino era l'unico che avrebbe davvero potuto farlo stare meglio quindi forse valeva la pena rispondergli.

Era anche vero che però l'orgoglio non è qualcosa che si può distruggere, e di orgoglio Aureliano ne aveva fin troppo.

Scosse la testa e si voltò dall'altra parte, pronto ad andarsene. "Niente, Spadì. Scusa se t'ho disturbato."

Senza nemmeno pensarci, Spadino afferrò il polso di Aureliano e lo bloccò prima che potesse andare via. "Ma che dici? Ti pare che sarei venuto fino qua, se mi avessi disturbato?" 

Aureliano abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio polso stretto tra le dita di Spadino.

Sentiva la pelle bruciare, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva allontanarsi.

Spadino seguì la traiettoria del suo sguardo e, rendendosi conto di avere ancora la mano su di lui, fece per spostarla e allontanarsi ma Aureliano lo fermò.

Gli bloccò la mano, tenendola nella sua e poi facendo scivolare le dita tra le sue in un gesto che per lui era tutto tranne che abitudinario, ma che in quel momento sembrava estremamente naturale.

Quando Spadino risollevò lo sguardo, Aureliano era più vicino di un attimo prima e leggermente chinato su di lui.

Gli fissò le labbra per un attimo, poi fissò gli occhi nei suoi.

C'era qualcosa di diverso dall'ultima volta che l'aveva guardato così da vicino. Era come se Aureliano avesse paura, ma allo stesso tempo fosse stanco di essere spaventato. Come se stesse mettendo alla prova sé stesso.

Spadino, da parte sua, non faceva altro che pensare a come sarebbe stato baciare nuovamente Aureliano. Baciarlo davvero.

E la sua testa gli diceva di non farlo, perché ricordava bene com'era andata l'ultima volta. Ma allo stesso tempo le sensazioni di quel bacio, Spadino le ricordava così bene che avrebbe voluto riprovarle più di ogni altra cosa.

"Non ti sei fatto tanti problemi l'altra volta" disse Aureliano, capendo sorprendentemente in fretta cosa stava passando nella mente di Spadino.

"E hai visto com'è andata a finire" rispose Spadino.

"Non tanto male, se adesso siamo qui."

Spadino sospirò abbassando nuovamente lo sguardo sulle loro mani.

La stretta di Aureliano era ferma e sembrava volerlo tenere stretto a sé il più possibile.

"Aurelià..." mormorò Spadino, senza nemmeno sapere come continuare la frase.

Non sapeva se dirgli di smetterla, di allontanarsi, o se dirgli semplicemente di non respingerlo di nuovo.

"Spadì, sono più confuso e spaventato di te in questo momento" disse Aureliano, e quello fu sufficiente a rassicurare l'altro.

Si avvicinò lentamente, facendo scontrare le sue labbra con quelle di Aureliano.

Lo sentì irrigidirsi al contatto - probabilmente terrorizzato per aver voluto qualcosa per cui pochi mesi prima aveva messo fine al loro rapporto - e gli venne spontaneo stringere la presa sulla sua mano.

Un modo per tranquillizzarlo, per dirgli che era lì con lui, che era una situazione che potevano affrontare insieme.

Aureliano ricambiò la stretta e si rilassò, schiudendo leggermente le labbra e permettendo alla lingua di Spadino di entrare nella sua bocca.

Baciare Spadino non era così strano come aveva pensato. Anzi, si sentiva stranamente bene su quella spiaggia, con una mano intrecciata alla sua e le labbra che si muovevano lente su quelle dell'altro.

Quando si separarono, entrambi ansimanti, Spadino abbandonò la testa contro la spalla di Aureliano e sospirò.

"Che c'hai?" chiese Aureliano.

Spadino scosse la testa. "Niente."

"E dai, dimmelo."

Spadino risollevò lo sguardo e disse: "Che significa tutto questo?"

Aureliano spostò lo sguardo ma continuò a stringere la mano di Spadino, segno che non voleva cercare di sfuggire da lui ma aveva semplice difficoltà a dirgli ciò che pensava.

"Non lo so, Spadì. Però posso dirti che è la prima volta che mi sento bene da mesi" disse Aureliano, continuando a tenere lo sguardo rivolto ovunque tranne che sul ragazzo di fronte a lui.

Spadino, incoraggiato da ciò che aveva appena detto Aureliano, gli posò una mano sulla guancia spingendolo a voltarsi verso di lui e lo baciò di nuovo.

Questa volta con più irruenza, con più passione, con più rabbia.

Soprattutto rabbia, perché Spadino si era incolpato per mesi per la fine del suo rapporto con Aureliano. Si era ripetuto migliaia di volte che era lui ad essere sbagliato, che era colpa sua se Aureliano non era più al suo fianco.

E poi, dopo mesi, si ritrovava sulla spiaggia a baciare proprio quello stesso ragazzo che l'aveva definito _frocio de merda_.

Quindi un po' di rabbia c'era, perché in fin dei conti si era incolpato per niente. E in fin dei conti forse lui e Aureliano potevano sentirsi sbagliati insieme.

Aureliano si scostò di colpo, sentendo i ragazzi sulla spiaggia parlare a voce un po' più alta e rendendosi conto che lui e Spadino non erano soli. Chiunque avrebbe potuto vederli.

"Vieni con me" disse continuando a tenerlo per mano e trascinandolo dentro la vecchia rimessa, che Aureliano avrebbe voluto trasformare in uno stabilimento balneare.

Appena Spadino chiuse la porta dietro di sé, Aureliano lo spinse contro di essa riprendendo a baciarlo.

Teneva entrambe le mani sul suo viso, stringendolo appena come se avesse paura di vederlo svanire da un momento all'altro.

E in effetti era così. Si era buttato in qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa che non aveva mai creduto di volere, e ora temeva che potesse scomparire all'improvviso.

Spadino gli strinse i fianchi, infilando le mani sotto il giubbotto di pelle che Aureliano aveva lasciato aperto.

Sentendo le sue mani su di sé, Aureliano iniziò a pensare a come sarebbe stato sentirle contro la sua pelle piuttosto che sul suo maglione.

Senza pensarci troppo, si sfilò il giubbotto di pelle e lo lasciò cadere a terra, continuando a baciare Spadino che, capendo le sue intenzioni, aveva iniziato a sbottonarsi la giacca.

Si ritrovarono entrambi senza vestiti - e spalmati l'uno sull'altro su una vecchia brandina - in pochi minuti. Così pochi che per un attimo Aureliano si chiese se stesse succedendo davvero o lo stesse solo immaginando.

Spadino, sotto di lui, continuava a mordersi le labbra per evitare di gemere ogni volta che Aureliano lasciava le sue labbra per baciargli il collo.

Avrebbe voluto evitare di trattenersi, ma essere in quella situazione con Aureliano lo preoccupava. Sapeva che, anche se stava cercando di sembrare sicuro di sé, era spaventato a morte e Spadino temeva che qualsiasi cosa avesse detto o fatto avrebbe rischiato di allontanarlo.

Solo quando sentì Aureliano sospirare sul suo collo, Spadino si permise di richiamare la sua attenzione.

"Aurelià, tutto bene?"

"Non so che sto facendo" mormorò con il viso ancora nascosto nel collo di Spadino.

Spadino sorrise sapendo quanto gli era costato ammettere che non aveva la minima idea di come comportarsi in quella situazione.

Lasciò che la mano, che fino a quel momento gli aveva tenuto sul fianco, scivolasse tra loro andando a toccare la sua erezione.

Appena sentì Aureliano sospirare sotto il suo tocco, Spadino si azzardò a dire: "Lascia fare a me."

Aureliano annuì, rotolando su un fianco e permettendo a Spadino di prendere il controllo della situazione, cercando di sopprimere l'idea che Spadino si sentisse così sicuro perché evidentemente non era la prima volta.

Chiuse gli occhi, mentre Spadino seduto su di lui continuava a toccarlo, cercando di scacciare dalla sua testa l'immagine di Spadino con qualcuno che non era lui. Ma nonostante ci provasse, quel pensiero rimaneva ancorato al suo cervello.

"Sei troppo teso, ti devi rilassare" disse Spadino.

Aureliano sbuffò, infastidito da quel tono da saputello che non faceva altro che confermare i suoi dubbi.

D'altronde, non poteva nemmeno prendersela se Spadino era stato con qualcuno. In fondo era stato lui ad averlo rifiutato quando si era fatto avanti. Era solo colpa sua se Spadino si era cercato qualcun altro.

Solo quando Spadino si chinò su di lui prendendo la sua erezione tra le labbra, Aureliano smise di pensare.

In quel momento non gli importava più se Spadino era stato con qualcun altro. Tutto ciò che importava era che in quel momento era con lui.

Spadino si staccò da lui prima che potesse venire, guadagnandosi un'occhiata infastidita da Aureliano, che però non disse nulla.

Rimase a fissarlo mentre Spadino si preparava da solo ad accogliere la sua erezione e si portò le mani dietro alla nuca per resistere all'impulso di toccarsi.

Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma vedere Spadino che si toccava e si preparava per lui lo stava eccitando più di quanto avrebbe creduto possibile.

E quando poco dopo Spadino gli infilò un preservativo e si sedette sulla sua erezione, il cervello di Aureliano si spense definitivamente.

Non gli importava più di niente e di nessuno, se non di quel momento.

Non c'erano più i suoi problemi, Lele, Samurai, sua sorella, la famiglia di Spadino... niente aveva più importanza.

Strinse con forza i fianchi di Spadino, sentendolo ansimare sopra di lui, e sollevò il bacino andando incontro ai suoi movimenti.

Chiuse gli occhi gemendo a sua volta.

Tutto quello non era nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile alle notti trascorse con Viola, con Isabel o con qualsiasi altra ragazza prima di loro.

Spadino, ormai quasi al limite, portò una mano sulla sua erezione toccandosi velocemente.

Avrebbe preferito che lo avesse fatto Aureliano per lui, ma non voleva chiedergli nulla. Ciò che stava avendo da lui era già tanto.

Aureliano però posò una mano sulla sua, fermandolo. Non disse nulla, ma Spadino capì che voleva essere lui a farlo. Almeno su quello, voleva essere lui ad avere il controllo.

Così allontanò la mano e lasciò che Aureliano continuasse a toccarlo, fino a quando venne sul suo petto.

Aureliano lo seguì un attimo dopo riversandosi nel preservativo, mentre teneva ancora una mano attorno a Spadino e l'altra sul suo fianco.

Non riusciva a credere che fosse successo davvero.

Anche mentre se ne stava sdraiato lì, con Spadino al suo fianco in un letto troppo piccolo per due persone, non riusciva a realizzare che fosse successo davvero.

"Stai bene?" chiese Spadino un attimo dopo.

Aureliano annuì. "Credo di sì."

Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, improvvisamente colpito dalla stanchezza, ma li riaprì di colpo quando sentì Spadino alzarsi dal letto.

"Dove vai?" chiese, alzandosi anche lui con la scusa di buttare il preservativo. In realtà, voleva solo evitare che Spadino se ne andasse e sapeva di non poterlo fare mentre se ne stava sdraiato su un letto.

"A casa" rispose Spadino mentre si rivestiva velocemente.

"Di già?"

"Angelica si starà chiedendo che fine ho fatto" disse Spadino.

"Certo. Angelica" rispose Aureliano, ricordandosi improvvisamente che Spadino aveva una moglie da cui tornare. Presto avrebbe avuto anche un figlio.

"Che c'è? Sei geloso?" lo prese in giro Spadino.

"Geloso? Ma non dire cazzate. E poi pure io devo tornare da Viola."

In realtà, no. Non doveva tornare da lei, non aveva nessun obbligo.

Non era la sua ragazza, tantomeno sua moglie. Non doveva tornare da lei, e nemmeno voleva farlo.

Ma che altro avrebbe potuto fare? Restare lì e logorarsi l'anima perché era appena stato a letto con un uomo e gli era piaciuto da morire?

"Domani sera hai da fare?"

Aureliano sollevò lo sguardo su Spadino. "Che?"

"Se non c'hai impegni, ti porto in un posto."

Aureliano sorrise, dimenticandosi per un attimo di tutto il resto. "Va bene."

 

 

"Se volevi andare al mare, potevamo stare a Ostia."

Spadino sbuffò mentre scendeva dalla macchina. "Ma che palle che sei, Aurelià. C'è un motivo se t'ho portato qui."

Aureliano si guardò intorno.

Non era mai stato a Sperlonga, nonostante non fosse poi così lontana da Roma. Non ne aveva mai avuto la necessità, avendo il mare a due passi da casa.

Però, appena sceso dall'auto di Spadino, aveva respirato un'aria diversa da quella di Ostia. Aveva sentito una sensazione di tranquillità mai provata prima invadergli i polmoni e aveva iniziato a capire per quale motivo Spadino l'aveva portato lì. E gliene era grato, ma questo ovviamente non glielo avrebbe mai detto.

"Allora, che ci facciamo qua?" chiese, mentre seguiva Spadino lungo un vicolo.

Spadino si fermò davanti all'ingresso di una casa, aprì la porta sotto lo sguardo confuso di Aureliano - che non capiva dove Spadino avesse recuperato le chiavi di quel posto - ed entrò.

Aureliano lo seguì un attimo dopo, guardandosi intorno mentre chiudeva la porta dietro di sé e Spadino accendeva la luce.

"Ti piace?" chiese rivolgendosi ad Aureliano.

"Sì, mi piace. Di chi è sto posto?" rispose Aureliano, continuando a guardarsi intorno.

La casa non sembrava molto grande.

Dalla porta di ingresso si arrivava direttamente in una piccola cucina abitabile. Sulla destra c'era una porta che Aureliano immaginò conducesse al bagno, mentre dalla parte opposta c'era una scala che saliva al piano superiore.

"È mio."

"Tuo?" chiese Aureliano confuso.

"Di mio nonno, in realtà. L'aveva comprata per avere un posto in cui rilassarsi, un posto dove andare quando voleva staccare la spina. Prima di morire l'ha regalata a me" disse Spadino. Poi spostò lo sguardo, evitando accuratamente di guardare Aureliano, e aggiunse: "Sei l'unica persona che sa di questo posto. Non ne ho mai parlato nemmeno con mia madre."

Aureliano cercò di trattenere un sorriso, sentendosi lusingato perché Spadino aveva deciso di condividere quel posto solo con lui.

"Quindi tuo nonno ti ha lasciato sto posto perché pensava che avessi bisogno di rilassarti?" disse avvicinandosi a Spadino.

L'altro annuì. "Probabilmente sapeva che sarebbe arrivato un giorno in cui mi sarei trovato nella merda e voleva lasciarmi una specie di bolla in cui chiudermi e non pensare ai problemi. Credi che abbia senso quello che ho detto?"

Aureliano sorrise. "Ha senso, sì. Però mi sa che non funziona, continui ad avere la testa fissa sui problemi. Che dici se, almeno per qualche ora, pensiamo ad altro?"

Spadino non se lo fece ripetere.

Afferrò Aureliano poco delicatamente per un braccio e lo trascinò in camera da letto.

 

 

Spadino aprì gli occhi sentendo Aureliano parlare a bassa voce, poco distante da lui.

Si rigirò tra le lenzuola, trovando l'altra metà del letto vuota ma vedendo Aureliano appoggiato alla ringhiera del balcone con il cellulare premuto contro l'orecchio.

Rimase a fissarlo per un po', fino a quando Aureliano si voltò verso di lui cogliendolo in flagrante.

Lo vide sorridere e liquidare velocemente chiunque fosse al telefono con lui dicendo: "Non ti preoccupare, lo avverto io. Ci vediamo tra qualche ora."

"Chi era?" chiese Spadino, appena Aureliano rientrò in camera e si accasciò nuovamente sul letto accanto a lui.

"Era Lele. Ha provato a chiamare pure te, ma avevi il cellulare spento."

"Problemi?" chiese Spadino, consapevole che se Lele aveva chiamato Aureliano in piena notte doveva esserci qualcosa che non andava.

"Forse. Non lo so in realtà, ma Lele sembrava preoccupato. Sarebbe meglio tornare a Roma" disse Aureliano.

Spadino sospirò e si alzò dal letto, recuperando i suoi vestiti sparsi per la stanza. "Va bene. Torniamo a Roma."

Aureliano non rispose. Si limitò a rivestirsi e seguire Spadino al piano di sotto.

Capiva lo stato d'animo di Spadino, la tristezza nel dover tornare a Roma proprio quando finalmente erano riusciti ad allontanarsi dai problemi per qualche ora. Lo capiva perché lui provava lo stesso.

Era stato bello essere due ragazzi normali per qualche ora, ma aveva anche reso più difficile ritornare alla vita vera e a tutti i problemi che avevano lasciato a Roma.

Mentre Spadino usciva di casa chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, Aureliano fu colto dall'improvvisa necessità di fargli sapere quando quel gesto, quella sua decisione di condividere quel posto lo avesse fatto sentire bene.

Così, mentre Spadino stava rimettendo le chiavi in tasca, Aureliano lo bloccò sfilandogliele dalle mani.

"Ma che fai?"

Aureliano ignorò la domanda. Scelse nel mazzo a chiave con cui Spadino aveva aperto e chiuso la porta di ingresso e gliela sventolò davanti alla faccia dicendo: "Me ne fai una copia?"

"A che ti serve?" chiese Spadino riprendendosi le chiavi e infilandole nella tasca dei jeans.

"Se voglio entrare nella nostra bolla mi serviranno le chiavi, no?" disse Aureliano sorridendo.

"Le chiavi non ti servono, tanto qua ci vieni insieme a me" protestò Spadino, ma ad Aureliano non era sfuggito il sorriso che aveva tentato di nascondere.

Era visibilmente felice per come si erano messe le cose tra loro, e Aureliano non poteva dargli torto.

E in fondo entrambi sapevano che sarebbe stato tutto un gran casino, che a Roma avrebbero avuto tutti i loro problemi a cui pensare, che Spadino aveva una moglie e che a breve sarebbe diventato padre, ma avrebbero sempre avuto quella bolla e almeno per il momento se la sarebbero fatta bastare.

 

 

_Distrattamente sento la tua voce dire il mio nome_

_Siamo due strade che si intrecciano, tu non vuoi credere_

_che la ragione debba dire a questo cuore come fare_

_per non soffrire deve solo sognare, sognare, sognare_

_(Buio e luce – La fame di Camilla)_

**Author's Note:**

> Beh, onestamente non so bene da dove sia uscita questa cosa.  
> Un'amica mi aveva richiesto una storiella piccolina su di loro e la situazione è un po' sfuggita di mano.  
> Probabilmente i personaggi (Aureliano soprattutto) sono un po' OOC, ma non mi assumo responsabilità. Questa storia si è praticamente scritta da sola.  
> Piccola parentesi: la Viola di cui parlo è la stessa che si vede nel film. Ora, io non ricordo assolutamente se nel film venisse specificato da dove era spuntata fuori sta ragazza e come si fosse avvicinata ad Aureliano quindi mi sono fatta un'idea mia dicendo che era figlia di qualcuno che lavorava per lui. Fate finta che sia giusto ahahah.   
> Piccola parentesi 2: non sono mai stata a Sperlonga, però tempo fa ho visto delle foto bellissime su instagram scattate proprio lì e mi sono innamorata. Quindi mi sembrava carino inserire questa cosa, ma ovviamente non essendoci mai stata ci potrebbe essere qualcosa che non rispecchia molto la realtà.
> 
> Come sempre, commenti e giudizi vari sono graditi :)


End file.
